The Thin Line Between Living and Existing
by Lani0108
Summary: And perhaps there was more to her life than a prophecy written on a century old piece of paper.


_So, new story! This has just been hopping around in my head and I finally couldn't resist to write it!_

_Ideas are all over the place, I'm still finding this story's voice so I apologize if it's a bit messy. I'm planning on diving deeper into the character in the next few chapters but I hope you'll like Eros as much as I love her :)))_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter (which you all should be thankful for because if I _did _own this beautiful series I WOULD TOTALLY SHIP EVERYONE WITH MY BABIES_—)

* * *

**PROLOGUE** — _difference in perspective_

* * *

From the very moment Eros came into existence, everyone knew who she was.

She was not just the child who was born—she was _the_ prophesied to be born. The child of myths. The child of stories told to children, and the children of their children. The product of thousands of prayers, and the hope in every adults' mind whenever a child was born. For hundreds of years, Eros' role had been long decided for her—or, as the prophecy had said: _mounting gold, it shall bring; boundless curse, it shall break._

Her very purpose had been given to her long before she was even born.

And the people of _Koideval _made sure to drill that very purpose into Eros' prodigious brain (which they found out on Eros' eighth month of existence once she grasped the concept of reading.)

But perhaps, "prodigious" was a too presumptuous way of putting it. _Prodigious_ was a term intended for _humans_, but Eros was not _human._

Eros' existence was that of a much higher form than their species. She was a gift from the gods—the very definition of divinity walking on the earth. No words in their language could accurately describe her very being.

Even the woman who conceived her regarded her as such. After all, she was only a vessel in which the gods had used to bring such a _precious _life into this world. The reward of countless grueling decades in order to fix their ancestors mistakes and receive the favor of the gods once more.

Eros was their _hope._

* * *

From the very moment she came into existence, Eros wondered why she was born.

She knew about the prophecy. How could she not? It was all everyone told her about. That she was a gift from the gods, and how she'd bring riches and everlasting joy to their people.

Her purpose was already defined by those around her, but…

… Why was _Eros _sent into this world?

_Eros_, who was just a young girl who did not know anything of this biosphere apart from the things she'd seen and read. _Eros_, the small voice beneath the cries of purpose from those surrounding her. _Eros_, whom did not wish to carry the burden of these people.

Why was it that they knew of her purpose more than she did?

Wasn't she divinity? The physical creation of love from the gods? A higher being sent to live with the people? So why was it that she was born without her purpose engraved inside her heart? Why did she not feel unconditional love and resolve for the people she was born to lead?

_Why did she not feel like __**hope**?_

She wished the gods would have given her a sign, maybe even a path to follow so she knew what to do next. But all she had was a prophecy she didn't even know how to fulfill written on a flimsy paper stained in yellow and hopeful eyes following her everywhere she turned.

Eros did not even know where to start.

Her gaze turned downward, caressing a small piece of gem on her hand as her eyes flashed a brief hint of gold.

Everyone else knew who Eros was supposed to be—_except me._

* * *

_So_—

_I don't really _know _when I'll update next because college is starting tomorrow. I just want to know whether you guys feel the same potential that I do from this story and whether I should actually continue :/_

_Currently looking for a beta reader cuz I'm very confident in my writing… if you have any suggestions or maybe _you're _a beta reader yourself, then please feel free to comment or send me a PM so that I'll know. _

_I hope the prologue was interesting enough for you guys to keep reading!_


End file.
